


Alone Time

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: The best of friends will never let you do anything alone.
Relationships: Kristina Davis/Ethan Lovett
Kudos: 2





	Alone Time

Kristina’s eyes flew to the door as she heard footsteps, and her heart settled at the sight of his playful smile. Scooting up in her seat, she laid her hands in her lap, “Ethan, what are you doing here?”  
  
“Well, my wife told me I had a friend in the hospital.” Removing his hand from behind his back, he presented her with a small yellow flower, “Thought I’d come for a visit.”  
  
Kristina accepted the flower from his hand, “Did you pick this outside?”  
  
“Perhaps, but it is the thought that counts.”  
  
Nodding, she returned her hand to her lap and spun the flower in her fingertips.  
  
Ethan sat on the bit of available space on the bed near her hip, tilting his head with a frown, “What’s going on behind your Bambi eyes?”  
  
“I’m not anyone’s friend. I’m a massive failure at being a friend to anyone.” Kristina tightened her lids once, pushing back tears with her fury, then met his sympathetic gaze, “My friend died because everyone was so focused on my drama. I’m sick of being treated like some breakable around everyone. When people focus on me, the world crumbles around them, and I’m just—so tired of it.”  
  
“You’re mad at people for caring about you?”  
  
“I’m mad at myself for letting them.” Releasing a heavy breath, she hung her head, “You wouldn’t understand.”  
  
“Probably not, but I don’t care what you think.” Ethan’s comment caused her eyes to shoot back to his, full of fire, and his sly grin widened, “You’re not getting rid of me that easy.”  
  
Kristina rolled her eyes, laughing sharply, and threw his flower at him, savoring his presence. His easiness around others was a quality she hoped to eventually possess. For now, easiness around him would suit her just fine.


End file.
